


to dance with the stars

by cherryguts



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Classical Music, Dancing, Gen, Kissing, fujita nation please comment u love it, i spent four days on this..., or mayhaps fujita simps 4 u..., simps4fujita, this probably caters to only me, veryyy self indulgent please know that..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: you make a sweet fujita dance with you and maybe even make him fall for you with a simple pluck of a heart string.
Relationships: Fujita (Dorohedoro)/Reader, Fujita/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	to dance with the stars

**Author's Note:**

> for full experience please listen to meditation from thaïs on youtube or spotify!! <3

You peered over the corner wall to see Fujita with Ebisu and the others standing in the hallway. They seemed to be discussing something not that important, so you took this as your chance to take Fujita for yourself. In a swift, stealthy manner you crept upon the boy in focus and took a hold of his hand. Fujita let out a surprised gasp, but you laid your fingers on his lips to shush him. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion, you quietly told him to follow you and he silently nodded agreeing with you. You waved to Ebisu who matched Fujita’s confused state, yet still happily waved back with a sigh. No one seemed to notice you, or rather cared, so you dashed off with Fujita behind you. 

You brought Fujita to a room that wasn’t used by anyone at the moment and once again saw the luxurious surroundings. It felt warm and had a mystical air about it; crystal lights were suspended from the ceiling and crimson roses decorated the walls eloquently. Gorgeous paintings of women and flowers also adorned the pure colored walls to show just how impeccable the taste was. 

By just one glance Fujita knew this wasn’t a place he belonged to. Not with all the expensive looking accessories everywhere and the clean shiny floor. Nope. Not for him. A drop of sweat formed on his cheek when you grabbed his hand again, yet it was more gentle than before. 

“C’mon, Fujita, you’ll be okay! You’re with me!” You tell the boy with a bright smile, one he thought resembled many stars that seemed to decorate the dark nights of the sky. He couldn’t possibly leave now. Not with you calling him so nicely, taking him by the hand and luring him inside. Oh how much so you reminded him of a sneaky cat and he was just merely a sheepishly enamored mouse. 

You dragged Fujita to the middle of the room telling him to wait for you for a couple seconds, and with a small smile he gave an okay. You walked over to a beautiful record player and took out a vinyl record that was called Méditation from Thaïs. Gently placing it on and starting it, you go back to Fujita who was patiently awaiting your return. With a sparkle gleaming in your eyes you take a hold of Fujita’s ungloved hands and pull him close. 

“I’m making you dance with me.” You simply say to him and he jolts in place. He’s never done anything fancy as dancing like this, classical music made him feel jittery like he was supposed to be perfect at what he was going to do. Especially with you around him, he definitely didn’t want to embarrass himself. You press Fujita closer to you with a warm pressure to his back which pulls him back to reality. A soft blush begins to form on his face and he can already tell he’s too far to turn back. 

“Don’t worry,” you soothe him, trying to rid him of his negative thoughts, “it’s just us here, nothing will happen.” And just like that Fujita feels instant relief. Your comforting words reassure him and he takes a deep breath and let’s it out. Something he should’ve done a while ago. Without a second thought, you start to gradually move; the violins sound pulsing gently through the room as the harp slowly swirled with it. The moment they both started moving, most of his jitters melted in the joint swells of music and pleasure. He felt right in your arms, ones that held him close as they both glided across the room. You moved like a swan who knew the ways of the deep waters, he yearned to be even closer to you as the music grew.. 

You went slower to steadily grow to a pause and brought your hands up to Fujita’s mask, a chill ran through his skin with just a simple touch of your fingers. You placed it near his gloves and when you looked back at Fujita, you could see the glimmer in his eyes, how tender they were. You could see him more clearly in this light which made your heart beat slightly faster in your chest. 

“Don’t go falling for me too hard, Fuji-chan.” You teased him lightly, going back to the position you were in earlier. His lungs tightened and his cheeks glossed with pink, you played with him so many times and he still felt breathless each time. His breaths, short and trembling, brushed your hair, and he saw laughter glitter in your eyes. He never wanted for this moment to end; it felt like it was only you and him and the sweet symphonies from the record player that were truly existing. The music spun around them lifting away gravity. No matter how many times he messed up his pacing and stepped on your feet, you still smiled brightly at him. 

As the violin gradually got more loud and reverberated within your bodies you took the chance to surprisingly stop, come toe to toe, and pull Fujita’s hips close to yours. A hitch of breath was caught in his throat and you spun him slowly and then ever so carefully you dipped him. He clung onto you as if he did for life and you couldn’t help but smile at him. You brought your face dangerously close to Fujita’s only to move your lips near his ear and leave him a warm whisper. His heart thumped as hard as the orchestra playing, his mouth agape without any words to be spilled. You were more than any magic he has ever seen, you didn’t even have to let out any smoke for him to admire you. Everything about you seemed so enchanting to him that at some point he might’ve even thought you put a curse onto him. You were a diamond he thought he could never touch, yet here he is...intoxicated by your intense stare, your hair gently brushing over his cheek and holding your back and shoulders like he might fall and never go back again. 

You stood back up with Fujita as he breathed heavily, trying to find composure but you were sure to not let him find any soon. You took his face into your warm hands and planted your lips onto his. A chill of excitement ran down Fujita’s spine; his whole face turning strawberry red. Both you and Fujita’s eyes fluttered shut, the feeling like everything fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as their breaths mingled. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and you could feel the beating of his heart against your chest. Faint yet misty black smoke rose from your fingertips, they swirled and twisted around you and Fujita, giving life to small, blooming flowers. They were the most vibrant of blooms, colors to weave dreams from, as soft and lavish as any silk. The flowers on Fujita were Sweet Peas and Lilium stargazers, which made him smell sugary. 

Without you or even Fujita noticing, Noi and Shin opened the door to the room you were both sharing and had to cover their faces, their cheeks tinting as they stood there. They were going to see who was in the room but to their surprise it was just two little birds kissing. “Should we just leave?” Noi asked Shin, who adjusted his glasses and soundlessly shut the door. “Yeah…” he drifted off, walking away and pulling down his heart mask so no one could question him. Behind both him and Noi was Ebisu who asked if she could have a kiss...to which Noi and Shin sighed.


End file.
